


This is what was meant to be

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Champion - Freeform, Dom/sub, Fornophilia, Fucked Up, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galran Soldier Keith (Voltron), Human Furniture, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Master/Slave, No Sex, Slave Shiro, Slavery, idk what to tag honestly, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Keith is a high ranking Galran soldier. One of the best in Zarkon's army.Shiro is nothing but a slave, a pretty, but useless piece of meat to be used for entertainment.And that's exactly how it should be





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I'd probably continue this one at some point. Seems too good of an idea just to be a one-shot

Shiro had held this position for four hours. His knees were burning worse than when he’d lost his arm. He’d give anything to move. Just stretch his legs for a moment.  
Commanding Galra officers walked past him without so much as acknowledging him. It was like that mostly, save when someone kicked him or sat on him, crushing him and nearly forcing him to break position. Slow torture.

Keith watched the prisoner in the middle of the room. He was rather beautiful, really. With his black hair, a white tuft resting on his forehead. For a prisoner he was quite muscular, and probably even taller than Keith, if he was to stand. Not unarmed either, with the metal hand stretching halfway up his upper arm, though prisoners were forbidden the use of such weapons outside of the arena.

Such a beautiful footstool, a waste in Keith’s opinion. A fierce gladiator should be displayed somewhere much more public than an officer breakroom. He’d need to look into that.

Hmmm…. He did look awfully comfortable, now that Keith thought about it.

He was on his break anyway. He ignored Knarik, who was in the middle of trying to explain how he’d maneuvered around some asteroids to overtake a nearby planet, and went to sit on the prisoner, resting his heels on the man’s head. The slave made a small sound of displeasure. 

“Not bad. A bit boney.” Keith shrugged. “We’ll have to work on your stance a bit. Maybe I’ll have them train you up for me, make you a present in return for my conquers in Zarkon’s honor.”

Shiro grunted through clenched teeth, the weight of the Galran soldier making it hard to breathe.

Keith switched positions so only one foot rested on the prisoner’s head, the other on the floor. “Speak.” He ordered, shoving the man’s head into the floor. He much preferred slaves who fought back. They were infinitely more fun to break.

“I’m not a dog.” Shiro growled.

Keith snarled and dug his face deeper into the floor. “I can fix that. Slave.”

“Shiro.” Shiro coughed. “My name is- urgh -Shiro.” He pushed back against the Galra’s foot. His nose stung so badly he couldn’t be sure if it was broken or not.

“I’ll call you Dog.” Keith smirked. The name suited him more than Champion in this position. Slaves could have the titles they earned. “Or perhaps I’ll just make you a footstool permanently, then you won’t need a name anymore.” His break was over, but he didn’t want to leave yet. This prisoner… He was interesting, to say the least.

Finally, Keith stood and grabbed his rifle and sword. “See you later, Dog.” He smiled to himself. A quick stop by Haggar’s quarters after his shift and that prisoner was his. She’d promised him a gift of his choosing after he’d conquered the Andhal system, and now he finally had something he wanted.

X X X X X X X X X

Keith smirked when he went back to his rooms that night, seeing the prisoner -Shiro, as he’d insisted earlier- tied up nicely on his bed. Sleeping, which was highly against protocol, but the thing was undoubtedly tired. Keith would deal with punishments later, for now he went to his lavish bathroom for a shower. Once his pet woke up he’d probably take another to get the poor thing cleaned (who knew what dirty hands had touched him before that day) and ready for proper service. Tomorrow he had off, so they could go to the market on the ship and see what sort of toys and training devices they’d need. 

What kind of slave did he want Shiro to be? Keith mused to himself as he washed his long hair. He hardly needed a guarding slave, which was probably what he was most useful for conventionally. And going through on his promise to make him a footstool permanently wasn’t worth the time, money, and equipment at the moment the make and break a slave that would just sit in one position all day for his master to sit on. Would make a good threat it seemed, from how much distaste the slave showed earlier. A worker slave was pointless as Keith had servants to clean and service his ships and rooms. A bed slave sounded tempting, but Shiro might not react well to the training required. Simple companionship was easiest to train for, and if he decided on something else later he wouldn’t have to untrain him much. Keith sighed and dried himself off, pulling his undersuit back over his slightly damp body before walking out to find his new companion struggling on the bed.

“Woken up now, have you? You know, it’s very rude not to be awake for when your new master comes for you. And it’s such a pity I’ll have to start your training off with a punishment because of it.” Keith purred, gently sliding over him so that his thighs straddled over Shiro’s chest. “Mmmm. So pretty.”

Shiro whimpered softly, looking away from Keith. “Please. Please don’t do this-”

“Oh sweetie~” Keith grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to Shiro’s jaw. “I haven’t even started.”


	2. Breaking him in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith buys some toys for Shiro and Shiro decides he's going to get out of this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's back! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have any suggestions for the next one that would be incredibly helpful bc friends I have not a fucking clue what to do next

"A new collar, definitely." Keith mused at the shopkeeper, looking at the simple one Shiro had come with. Simple brown leather with a rope for a chain. Hardly befitting Keith's status. "Something studded. And a heavy silver chain. Do you have anything with matching cuffs? And I"ll definitely need a whip. He's still in for a punishment later. Pretty much the whole package." Keith purred, running his hand down Shiro's chest and watching him tremble and whimper in soft fear.

The shopkeeper nodded and took him back where they kept sets of expensive looking collars with leashes and all sorts of cuffs and whips to go along with them. "We have a machine over there to engrave your name into the collar if you like. Along with a branding station if you'd like to pay 500 gak to brand him with your initials." She offered, smiling at Keith as he eyed the machine.

Keith looked at the machine. That was definitely tempting, but he needed to start slower than that, with Shiro being perfectly unbroken. "Not this time, but perhaps if he keeps misbehaving..." He smirked at Shiro's panicked face. "Don't forget dog. I do what I like with you and trust me it'll get a lot worse that just a branding if you choose to disobey me." He growled, fingering a whip with razor blades on the end. "I think you'll find I'm quite disagreeable when I'm angry."

Shiro trembled and nodded, bowing his head. Keith terrified him thoroughly. He might've been able to fight back while he was champion in the gladiator ring, but here...

This was life or death in a way he hadn't known before.

Keith picked out a heavy leather collar with an attachable muzzle that would come half over his nose to effectively silence him should Keith want it to. It was thick leather, but it felt soft when Keith put it on him to try it out. There was a heavy metal ring in the front of the neck to attach a leash or chain to depending on Keith's mood. Both were purchased along with the muzzle/collar combo and a set of whips. Including a collection from a soft flogger to the razor blade whip Keith had admired earlier. Sets of cuffs for every part of Shiro's body were added to the growing pile of horrors Shiro knew he'd have to endure sometime in the hopefully not so near future. A set of thick and thin ropes along with a black straight jacket were the last bondage items purchased. Then came the things Shiro had truly been dreading. Dildos, butt plugs, devices to shock or burn him. Every time Keith added something to his pile it made Shiro wince. He'd known this was coming of course; it was pretty obvious what Keith wanted him for, right? But it didn't make any less horrifying to watch Keith smile at the thought of using all sorts of torture devices disguised as items for sexual pleasure.

They sort of were, SHiro supposed, but for Keith. And the pleasure part was derived from causing Shiro tremendous amounts of pain.

"I think that'll do it." Keith smiled at last and led Shiro to the checkout area. Forcing him to kneel on the cold metal floor as he made small talk with the shop keeper for what seemed like ages. Shiro's knees were almost numb by the time it was time to go and he stumbled, nearly falling, when he was pulled to his feet again.

Keith frowned. "You need to be taught to be more graceful it seems. You better be worth my time training you." He threatened, slipping the new collar around Shiro's neck and a heavy silver chain to the ring in the front to half drag him back to the room. "Otherwise I will be /particularly/ disappointed in you. And you will not like what happens then, trust me."

Shiro nodded as much as he could manage. The collar was so big it kept his head held straight up.

"Kneel." Keith ordered, taking out the soft flogger. "I know you can take much worse than this. Heck, I've seen you do it in the arena, but tonight I'm going to be nice. This is your first punishment, so you get twenty five lashes. You will count them and thank me after each blow, understood? And after we're done we'll go over the rules."

"Yes sir." Shiro said. His voice trembled softly. He knew this would hurt, but perhaps he could be good enough that he'd never get to the last whip in the collection. That was, if Keith never got bored enough to simply use it because he wanted to.

Keith nodded in satisfaction and struck a blow across Shiro's cheek without warning to test out how well Shiro could follow directions.

Shiro whimpered and took a second to recover before coughing. "Th-thank you sir. One sir."

"Good." Keith smiled. "But respond faster next time. I don't care how much pain you're in, you will answer me promptly." he struck again just under Shiro's ribs.

Shiro yelped. "Two! Thank you sir-" he yelped again when Keith didn't stop the blows. "Three, thank you, four thank you, five thank you sir!" Shiro screamed, biting his cheek as tears rolled down his face. He didn't have time to sob or cry. "Six, thank you, seven -ah!- thank you sir, eight, thank you, nine th-thank you, ten.." He gasped for breath, leaning down and sobbing. "Than-thank you. Thank you sir. Ten. Thank you." He couldn't take fifteen more of these at this rate.

Keith snarled and pressed Shiro's face into the floor with his foot. "Would you rather not count and thank me? Because I'll let you, but I may loose count and have to start over... oh four or five times."

Shiro shook his head. "No sir. I promise I can do it sir. I'm sorry sir. Master. Please." He sobbed. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do twenty five, but he sure as hell couldn't take more than a hundred. Even without having to count and thank Keith after each. 

Keith resumed his lashes. Going a bit slower this time to let Shiro catch his breath between each stroke.

"Eighteen... thank you sir." Shiro couldn't figure out if Keith was being nice or just toying with him. "Nineteen, thank you. Twenty, thank you." Either way, it was a welcome break to be able to breathe between each stroke. "Twenty-one thank you."

"Much better." Keith smiled, using his boot to roll Shiro over and continue lashes on his chest.

"Twenty-four, thank you." Shiro whimpered as the whip lashed across a newer wound on his side. "T-twenty five, thank you sir." Fuck. He actually did it. He hurt like hell over his entire body and he would probably be limping for awhile, but he did it.

"Now, the rules." Keith dragged Shiro to the foot of his bed. "You will sleep here at the foot of my bed. You will have no bed. You will have no blanket. You will sleep in the clothes I allow you to wear until you've been good enough for me to consider getting you a present of a blanket. That'll be a week without punishments I think. For a bed you'll have to be perfectly good for at least a month or so. We'll see." He smiled, holding the flogger in his hands and standing over Shiro. "I will wake you up when I want you in the mornings. You are not permitted to get up before then When you get up you will immediately go take a shower and clean yourself unless I specify otherwise. You will walk a foot behind me when I take you with me, with or without a leash, and when I stop you will kneel unless told otherwise. Understood?" He waited for Shiro to nod before continuing. "You will eat and drink what I bring you. You will not so much as think of eating anything I have not given you permission or else you will be severely punished. And if I give you food then you must finish every crumb. You will do everything I tell you immediately and you will not argue or hesitate or you will be severely punished. You will speak when spoken to. I don't care if you need anything; your 'needs' can wait. You will address me as master or sir and keep your head down when you speak. If someone else talks to you then you will wait for me to give you permission to speak before answering. Understood?"

Shiro bowed his head. "Yes master." The title burned on his tongue, but he had no choice. He would do what he had to to survive. He would escape. Even if it took years he would find freedom once more.


	3. In which there is more plot to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has some fun with his slave, Shiro searches for a way out, and we meet the Voltron team for the first time!

The best part of living with Keith was the daily showers. As a gladiator he'd stayed in a cold cell with only cold stone to sleep on. Showers were limited to every month or so and at that only a few minutes under a drizzle of ice cold water. The warm water and expensive products he had now almost made him feel like it was worth it.

Almost.

"Back straighter. You're supposed to look graceful, not lanky." Keith instructed, pressing the leather flogger against Shiro's back until the slave got into the correct form. "Much better. Do it again."

Shiro stood up before going back into the kneeling position. Making sure to straighten his back more this time. Thankfully he'd avoided any particularly nasty punishments from his new master. He could live with a missed meal here and there from messing up.

Keith smirked. "Good boy. Now, I have a special treat for you today. We're gonna get you some piercings, okay? You can pick out something nice for yourself, how's that?"

"Thank you sir." Shiro whispered. He'd never gotten anything pierced before, but he couldn't imagine it was all that comfortable. Not that he'd dare protest to anything Keith proposed to him. He stood up, lifting his head so Keith could attach the leash. There were two that he used; a silk one when he was feeling kind and a heavy chain for when he planned on dragging and shoving Shiro around. Today he got the red silk tied to his collar. Thank goodness.

Damn right. Keith smiled to himself. Shiro had trained up quite well after that first punishment. A week and a half later and he'd had no trouble with the slave outside of a few accidental missteps. He strode proudly down the halls, grinning at the thirsty glances other officers gave Shiro as they passed. It was delicious to watch others lust over his property. Keith would never allow them to touch him.

They arrived at the small shop quickly enough. Keith led Shiro into the back without hesitation and the worker greeted him like an old friend.

"Keith! And this must be the new pet. I'll be with you both in a moment. Why don't you look at the piercing placement charts and pick out what exactly you want? We'll start with the basic steel or gold piercings and you can buy some fancy ones to put in once they heal."

Shiro shivered as he stared at the pictures of piercings and tattoos. Nothing like what they had on Earth. More like stabbing holes into you and imbedding gold and jewels or burning designs into one's flesh.

"I want one on the middle of his bottom lip." Keith took a tag with pictures of a simple barbell piercing on the lip. It would look good on Shiro, he was sure. Along with a double left eyebrow piercing. Of course his ears, top and bottom. Maybe his belly button as well if they still had time in their appointment. He took the rest of the picture tags the shop kept and led Shiro over to the display table where the more elegant and expensive jewelry was kept.

"Pick out whatever you like." Keith purred. "That's my treat. Anything you want here."

Shiro nodded, looking down at the jewelry. It was all so... strange. Nothing like what he'd known on Earth. Nothing he'd even imagine wanting. Keith mentioned a lip ring, right? he could like with that, he supposed. He hadn't glimpsed the picture of it, but maybe it was simpler. Lip rings... he found a section with only those and smiled. Definitely simpler. "What about that one?" He asked, pointing toward a delicate silver piercing with a black stone with a red teardrop stone under it. Dripping almost like blood.

"It's beautiful." Keith nodded. I think he's about done. We can look more later if you'd like." He offered, taking Shiro's leash again and leading him back to the worker, watching as he finished up with his first client.

"Is this all you want?" The worker questioned. "Alright, let's get him onto the table here." He helped Keith strap Shiro down onto the makeshift medical table before taking a marker out to mark where Keith wanted him pierced.

Shiro closed his eyes and tried his best to take deep breaths. The fact that they had to strap him down was definitely not helping his nerves.

The needle pressed against his ear without warning, plunging through his flesh.

X X X X X X X X X X X

"The red lion should be in the cargo hold." Allura explained, pulling up the blueprints to the ship. "We'll board halfway down the ship. That's as close as we can get I'm afraid. With the green lion's cloaking sensor we'll be undiscovered unless someone sees us. Lance, you'll need to figure out how to get the lion to trust you before we can leave, otherwise we won't be able to get out of there safely." She warned. "We need to get to the lion as quickly as possible."

Lance nodded, staring down at his helmet. Great. All he'd wanted was to explore a weird cave with his best friends now suddenly they were in the middle of a space war. Not his ideal weekend. "Is that it? Sounds pretty easy to me." He grinned. leaning back in his chair. "It'll be a breeze princess."

"Hardly." Allura ignored his flirty look. "Let's get to the lion. Pidge will fly us in and Hunk, Lance, and I will board the ship. Hunk, you and I will need to stay on defense. Especially once we find the lion. Lance, you'll need to locate the lion once we're inside the ship and gain its trust enough to fly us back. Is that understood?"

The team nodded.

"Perfect. Now, let's get to work!"

X X X X X X X X X X X X

Shiro was glad to be able to kneel as Keith stopped to chat with another officer. His ears ached horribly. Not to mention his lip and his eyebrow. Hopefully Keith wouldn't punish him later for being fidgety, but he couldn't help but touch the metal piercings that now decorated his face. He had to admit, they looked kind of cool in the mirror, but hurt like hell getting put in. He just hoped they'd heal without getting infected.

"Stop that." Keith growled, smacking Shiro. "Dammit, and you were training up so well."

"That's just how slaves are." His companion remarked. "Just when you think they're getting things they go right back to misbehaving. It's quite annoying. That's why You have to punish them properly, Keith. If you're soft on him he may begin to think you care and that can only lead to trouble you know." He warned.

Keith shrugged. "I suppose. Still disappointing though. After all the progress he made."

So he was going to get punished for it. Great. Shiro already wanted to mess with it again and who knew when Keith would let him move.

Shiro let the galra officers' voices fade into the background as he watched the corner. He'd seen movement just a second ago. It almost looked like someone was sneaking around. Why would someone need to do that? Unless... hmm.

He squinted and watched as a very human looking person in white and red armor peeked out, immediately ducking back into their hiding spot. He wondered for a moment if he should say something, but decided against it. He'd be punished for sure and whoever it was that was creeping around still had a small chance of escape. He wouldn't take that away from them.

"I'll send him a message. Dog!" He barked, kicking Shiro back into attention. "Take this to Sendak. You know where his quarters are, correct?"

Shiro nodded, not having been given permission to speak. He took the paper and hurried off to find Sendak's office. Promptly smacking into the person he'd seen a minute earlier.

"Ow!" The human groaned, falling backwards, before realizing what just happened and summoning a red rifle into his hand, pointing it at Shiro. "W-woah." He stared, looking Shiro over.

Shiro held out a hand to him. "Are you okay? You shouldn't be standing around the halls like this. You'll get caught." He warned.

"Shiro... Holy fuck." He whispered, taking a small step forward. "I can't believe it's you."

Shiro frowned. "Do I know you?" He glanced around. "Look, I have to hurry. I can't get in any more trouble today. Sorry." He muttered, keeping down the hallway towards Sendak's office.

"I'm Lance. I met you once in the garrison, you've been missing for years! We all thought you were dead!" Lance hurried after him. "You could come with me. I can get you out of here. Somewhere safe."

Shiro hesitated before shaking his head. "No. I have to hurry." He knocked on Sendak's door and motioned for Lance to hide.

Lance, thankfully, ducked out of sight before Sendak opened the door.

"Sir, Master Keith sent a message for you." Shiro kneeled and held out the envelope.

Sendak took the paper and read it in a minute. He grunted, writing a reply to Keith on the back of the paper and handing it back to Shiro. "There. You'd better hurry, this is important, got it?" He growled.

"Yes sir." Shiro took the paper and bowed softly and headed back to where he'd left Keith.

As soon as Sendak's door closed, Lance jumped out and began walking next to him again. "What are you doing? Shiro, you need to come with me. I can get you out of here!"

"Look, I appreciate it, but you need to leave." Shiro sighed. "Just... I'm fine. Sort of. Look, nobody ever really escapes this place. I've tried. It never ends well."

Lance huffed. They were practically running now. "Could you at least tell me where to find the cargo hold then? I need to get the red lion. And if you're not coming with me then I'll need to do it without starting a fight if at all possible."

"Down the hall there, third door to the right, down the first flight of stairs, then the second door on the right." Shiro instructed. He'd memorized the layout of every one of these ships. It came in handy when he was delivering messages, though the real reason was he still hoped he could escape. Not with Lance though, as much as he promised, the kid was too flighty. He'd be caught in an instant. If he brought anyone along then he'd have to stick with people who wouldn't get him killed.

"Thanks!" Lance grinned, darting off at last.

Shiro rolled his eyes. Poor kid. He kind of hoped Lance made it. Whatever he was trying to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all don't mind the plot along with the porn, but I haven't written vld much lately and I'd like to do a few more plot-based stories

**Author's Note:**

> okay, update on this series will be a bit haywire for a bit, but here's the ones I'm working on and will be published hopefully soon but in no particular order, with the ships I'm (probably) gonna do:
> 
> Crossdressing (started, Lafayette/Mulligan)  
> Asphyxiation (started, Hannigram)  
> Body worship/nipple Play (Cady/Regina??)  
> Seduction, collaring (??Ship??)  
> Role reversal and/or fucking machine (Lance/Aliens maybe)  
> Cockwarming/formal wear (Jamilton)


End file.
